Coeur de Whyvern
by Macaria Hades
Summary: L'ambiance au tribunal des enfers est plutôt électrique, Albafica des Poissons comparaît devant ses juges. Mais alors que le chevalier devrait passer l'éternité au Cocyte, la décision du Whyvern va surprendre tout le monde et obliger le chevalier à commencer une nouvelle vie aux enfers...
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour

Voici le premier chapitre d'une toute nouvelle fic qui était censé être un OS pour l'anniversaire de Rhadamanthe. Mais il a prit plus d'ampleur que prevu.

Donc comme d'habitude les review sont toujours les bienvenues, d'ailleurs je vous en remercie d'avance. Et pensez au suivi pour être prevenu de la prochaine publication. Merci également à ma bêta **Lorientad**.

J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment.

Bonne lecture.

Et bon anniversaire Rhadamanthe

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Albafica se tentant devant eux, les trois juges des enfers. Était-ce dans leurs habitudes de siéger ensemble ou était-ce parce qu'il était leur ennemi. De toute façon, il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, son sort était certainement déjà scellé. Mais qu'importait, il accepterait son sort avec dignité. Il avait fait son devoir et savait Hadès vaincu. D'ailleurs, combien de temps avait-il patienté avant d'être conduit ici. Et ce Minos qui l'observait avec ce regard de vipère, s'il s'imaginait qu'il l'impressionnait, qu'il allait baisser les yeux alors qu'il l'avait vaincu...

A côté du griffon, se trouvait Rhadamanthe qui consultait un registre le visage fermé. Le troisième juge était Eaque. Le Garuda semble le déshabiller du regard un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Il se permit même un petit ricanement en soufflant quelque chose au Whyvern qui l'écarta comme l'on chasse un insecte indésirable. Rhadamanthe s'éclaircit la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

- Albafica des Poissons, fils de Loukía et Tímōn Nikos, fils adoptif de Lugonis des Poissons, reconnaîs-tu tes crimes ?  
>- Si par crimes vous voulez dire avoir servi fidèlement Athéna et protégé des innocents d'un vil démon, lança le chevalier d'une voix claire en fixant Minos de défi. Alors oui ! Je les reconnais.<p>

Le Griffon tiqua presque imperceptiblement ce qui n'échappa pas au chevalier. Le sourire narquois qu'affichait maintenant ce dernier agaça prodigieusement le juge. Eaque qui semblait beaucoup s'amusé se tourna vers ses collègues.

- Eh bien pour ce cas pas la moindre hésitation, ça sera le Cocyte. Minos ?  
>- Comment ? Euh oui ? Fit le Griffon qui n'avait pas vraiment écouté.<br>- Je disais que la peine pour s'être opposé à un dieu est le Cocyte.  
>- Oui bien sûr ! Albafica des Poissons tu es donc... Commença l'interpelé.<p>

Rhadamanthe qui regardait tour à tour le chevalier et les deux juges, leva la main pour couper son frère.

- Hadès nous a octroyé le droit de prendre des serviteurs parmi les condamnés, je vais donc user de ce droit. Albafica tu es dès à présent à mon service.  
>- J'ai vaincu ce chevalier ! C'est à moi qu'il revient ! Protesta Minos.<br>- Pardon ! S'exclama le Poissons qui déjà n'appréciait pas d'être négocié comme une vulgaire marchandise. A moins que je n'ai affronté ton jumeau du même nom je t'ai bel et bien vaincu.  
>- N'importe quoi ! S'offusqua le Griffon.<br>- Et si on disait plutôt que vous avez fait match nul, on a des chances de pas y passer la nuit ? Intervint Eaque en levant l'index à hauteur de visage.  
>- Jamais de la vie ! Répliquèrent en même temps Minos et Albafica dans une même posture de bouderie offensée provoquant l'hilarité du Garuda.<p>

Consterné, Rhadamanthe soupira en secouant la tête dans sa main.

- Désolé Minos, il fallait y penser avant !  
>- Bah oui, c'est le premier qui dit qui l'a ! Se moqua Eaque, sous l'air outré du Griffon et du Poissons et du regard noir du Whyvern.<br>- Valentine, appela Rhadamanthe. Conduit Albafica à Caïna installes-le dans l'une des chambres de mes appartements. Veille également à ce qu'il soit lavé et changé. Nous avons bientôt terminé ici.

Dès les deux hommes sortis, le Whyvern se tourna vers le Garuda qu'il toisa d'un air sérieux.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ?  
>- Non mais attend ! A force d'en entendre, j'avais bien le droit à une petite revanche ! Tu n'as pas vu comment il le dévorait des yeux. Remarque, fit-il avec un sourire lubrique. Très appétissant le Poissons, j'en goûterai bien un morceau, miam !<p>

Minos se leva d'un bond et menaça avant de sortir furieux.

- Je t'interdis de le toucher ! Il m'appartient ! Et c'est valable pour toi aussi Rhadamanthe !

Le résident de Caïna regarda son frère sortir en soupirant. Alors qu'il allait se lever, Eaque s'assit à califourchon sur ses genoux et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de protester, le Garuda l'embrassa avec passion. Lorsque le baiser cessa, le Whyvern reprit sans y prêter la moindre attention.

- J'aimerais beaucoup que tu arrêtes avec Minos.  
>- Tu as une idée derrière la tête avec ce chevalier ?<p>

Rhadamanthe eu un sourire énigmatique.

- Écoute... Le juge regarda autour de lui et murmura son plan à l'oreille de son amant. Alors ? Qu'en penses-tu ?  
>- Alors je n'ai donc pas halluciné, tu l'as vu toi aussi ! C'est une bonne idée mais il va te tuer !<br>- C'est pour cela que je te demande de ne pas l'énerver. Il faut que j'y aille mais on se retrouve ce soir comme prévu.

Eaque l'embrassa à nouveau avant de le libérer. Tandis que le Whyvern sortait, le Garuda plaisanta.

- Bonne chance avec la pucelle effarouchée !

Durant tout le trajet jusqu'à Caïna, Valentine ne décrocha pas un mot, lançant des regards suspicieux au chevalier, pour finir par hausser les épaules dédaigneusement. La Harpie se demandait ce que son supérieur pouvait bien avoir en tête, à quoi pourrait bien servir le serviteur d'Athéna. Il se disait aux enfers que, bien que d'apparence austère, le juge aimait participer aux amusements de son amant. Peut-être que le Poissons allait être leur jouet pour la nuit, pour finalement en arriver à la conclusion que cela ne le regardait pas et qu'avec le Garuda il préférait que ce soit un ennemi plutôt que lui.

Les réflexions silencieuses d'Albafica le conduisirent hélas au même résultat, et tandis qu'il marchait à côté du spectre, il se jurait de rester digne face à ses bourreaux. Ou peut-être de se défendre avec l'énergie du désespoir. A vrai dire, à mesure qu'il approchait l'angoisse croissait inexorablement. Déjà vaincre Minos n'avait pas été chose aisée, alors quelle chance avait-il face à deux juges. Aucune ! Conclu-t-il alors qu'il se drapait dans son habituelle froideur pour masquer sa peur. Au moins, il ne leur ferait pas ce plaisir.  
>Valentine le fit entrer dans l'appartement, et montra la salle d'eau en disant sans la moindre amabilité.<p>

- La salle de bain est là. Laves-toi et changes-toi. Un domestique t'apportera des vêtements propres et plus appropriés. Ensuite, tu attends le retour du Seigneur Rhadamanthe sans toucher à rien. Taches d'être prêt à son retour, le seigneur Rhadamanthe n'aime pas que ses esclaves le fassent attendre.

Albafica ne daigna même pas répondre et la Harpie quitta les lieux avec un petit rire qui ne laissait présager rien de bon. L'appartement était luxueux et décoré avec goût, des tapis et des teintures créaient une ambiance douillette que le jeune homme aurait très certainement apprécié s'il n'avait pas tant craint pour son intégré. Néanmoins, il se laissa aller à explorer la pièce, ouvrir les meubles et notamment la bibliothèque contenant de nombreux ouvrages allant des œuvres originales d'Homère au Jeux de l'amour et du hasard.

Le chevalier prit un manuscrit au hasard et l'ouvrit avec précaution. L'ouvrage en italien s'intitulait Divine comédie et datait de 1321. Intrigué, il en commença la lecture. Absorbé par l'ouvrage, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrit et sursauta lorsqu'une voix féminine s'adressa à lui.

- Voici une tunique propre et des sandales. Je te conseille de te dépêcher le seigneur Rhadamanthe ne va pas tarder et il m'aime pas être contrarié lorsqu'il a prévu de passer la nuit avec le seigneur Eaque.

Albafica songea, avec une angoisse qui lui étreignait les entrailles, qu'ainsi ses pires craintes allaient se réaliser. Il avait entendu des choses sur les "divertissements" du Garuda pendant qu'il attendait son procès et l'on disait que son amant n'était pas en reste malgré son apparente froideur. Alors c'était cela son avenir ici, il allait servir de jouet à leur "divertissements" malsains pour l'éternité ou au mieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils se lassent... Et ensuite ? Qu'est-ce que Rhadamanthe fera de lui ? Va-t-il le laisser aux spectres comme une vieille chose usagée pour qu'ils s'amusent à leur tour ou sera-t-il jeter au Cocyte ?

Le Cocyte... La plus terrible des punitions avant le Tartare disait-on, pour lui ce nom sonnait comme une délivrance. Le jeune homme soupira en fermant les yeux, il sentait son coeur battre plus fort, sa respiration saccadée, il avait l'impression que chaque cellules de corps tremblait. Vous qui entrez ici abandonnez tout espoir. Cette phrase terrible prenait soudain un sens si clair, si cruel, sonnant le glas de son devenir.

Athéna ! Fit-il en un appel désespéré, terrifié, tout en ouvrant brusquement les yeux alors que les images de ce qu'il allait subir s'était formées dans son esprit. Oui c'était là la solution. Sa déesse ne pouvait hélas pas le secourir mais la prier lui apporterait soutien et réconfort. Ces maudits juges pourront jouer autant qu'ils le veulent avec son corps ils ne briseront pas son esprit. Son regard descendit jusqu'à ses mains tremblantes. Il se crispa sur le livre et se força à respirer lentement pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Il rangea l'ouvrage, prit la tunique sépia qu'il n'osa même pas examiner et se dirigea vers salle de bain, puisque de tout façon il allait subir, autant ne pas leur donner motif à le faire torturer davantage.

Il ouvrit la porte sans grande conviction, mais lorsque son regard se porta à l'intérieur il en eu le souffle coupé. Il avait face à lui de véritables thermes antiques en miniature. Chaque partie autour du bassin de marbre était séparée de cloisons transparentes de différentes couleurs. En passant la main dessus il put constater qu'il s'agissait de cristaux, Quartz, Améthyste, Tourmalines... De ci, de là se trouvaient des banquettes molletonné suffisamment grandes pour que l'on puisse s'y allonger complètement. Dans des casiers se trouvaient des coussins, des serviettes mais aussi des huiles et savons parfumés.

Albafica se dévêtit hâtivement en réprimant ses tremblements, surtout ne pas penser à ça. Il alla se laver dans une cabine aux parois de quartz bleu prévue à cet effet, puis retourna près du bassin où il versa une huile aux senteurs de muguet. Il y pénétra et s'assit sur un rebord. Le haut était capitonné de sorte que l'on pouvait y appuyer confortablement la tête. Bercé par les effluves de l'eau chaude, le jeune homme ferma les yeux en soupirant d'aise. Ce bain était finalement une bonne idée.

Le chevalier rouvrir brusquement les paupières en sentant un liquide couler sur ses cheveux. Bon sang, il s'était assoupi ! Albafica voulu se retourner mais une main ferme l'en empêcha tandis que le fluide parfumé s'écoulait toujours sur sa tête.

- Tu as des cheveux magnifiques, tu devrais en prendre davantage soin, fit Rhadamanthe avec douceur tout en répartissant l'application sur la chevelure du Poissons.

Il tressaillit en reconnaissant la voix du juge et se retourna. Accroupi devant lui, le Whyvern le dévisageait avec un sourire amusé.

- Je te fais peur ?  
>- Bien sûr que non ! Répliqua le chevalier avec une assurance qu'il était loin de posséder.<br>- Albafica, tu mens très mal, tu sais ! Déclara simplement le spectre d'une voix suave et sans moquerie en faisant glisser une mèche de cheveux bleus dans sa main. Dépêche-toi de t'habiller et de me rejoindre. Eaque ne va pas tarder et je veux t'expliquer ce que j'attends de toi avant son arrivée.

Le Poissons sortit de la salle de bain sous le regard scrutateur de Rhadamanthe. Sans un mot, le juge attacha un cordon doré autour de la taille du chevalier et l'observa d'un oeil appréciateur.

- Voilà ! C'est beaucoup mieux avec la ceinture.

La tunique déjà trop courte au goût d'Albafica remontait encore un peu plus avec le lien et le jeune homme se sentit complètement nu sous le regard perçant du Whyvern.

- Albafica tu es désormais mon assistant personnel. Tu verras, ton rôle est très simple même un chevalier d'Athéna peut comprendre.

L'insulte à peine voilée fit tiquer le jeune homme qui serra le poing mais demeura silencieux, attendant l'annonce de son supplice.

- Tu resteras à mes côtés à attendre mes ordres. Les tâches que je te confierais seront diverses et variées. Sauf indication contraire de ma part, je suis le seul à qui tu devras obéissance. Si il y avait le moindre problème à ce sujet et que je sois absent, tu en référera directement au seigneur Hadès. Pour ce soir, tu vas remplacer Valentine au tribunal. Minos est de permanence, Rune et lui te dirons quoi faire. Ah ! Et ta chambre se trouve ici, fit Rhadamanthe en désignant une porte en bois sculpté au fond du salon. A côté de la mienne et tu mangeras au tribunal. Des questions ?

Albafica secoua la tête, trop surpris pour répondre. Il s'était attendu à passer la pire nuit de sa vie, à être déshonorer par les deux juges et au lieu de cela il allait travailler au tribunal ! Finalement oui, une question lui brûlait les lèvres, cependant l'arrivée d'Eaque ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Le cosmos débordant de lubricité, le Garuda le gratifia d'une bonne claque sur les fesses et avant d'embrasser son amant.

- Tu peux disposer, Minos t'attend et il est particulièrement exécrable quand il est de garde de nuit. D'ailleurs un conseil, montre toi très respectueux et docile et tout ira bien.  
>- Docile !<br>- Oui, docile. De toute façon si tu as un doute, fais comme Rune. Le Balrog est un expert es-Minos. Allez dépêche-toi maintenant.

Le jeune homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se figea lorsqu'il entendit Rhadamanthe le rappeler d'une voix moqueuse. Il se retourna avec angoisse et le juge lui montrait une paire de sandales.

- Ici tu n'en a pas besoin, mais pour aller au tribunal c'est préférable.

Albafica prit rageusement les sandales et eut droit à une nouvelle main aux fesses. Sentant Eaque détaillé une certaine partie de son anatomie, il ne put s'empêcher de tirer sur sa tunique.

- Hum... Vraiment très appétissant ! S'exclama le Garuda en riant tandis que le Poissons quittait la pièce en claquant la porte.

Soulagé de s'en être sorti indemne pour cette nuit, le chevalier s'appuya un instant sur la porte et eut la satisfaction d'entendre le juge se faire réprimander pour son attitude cavalière. Sourire aux lèvres, il prit la direction du tribunal.

A l'intérieur, Eaque affichait une moue boudeuse. Rhadamanthe l'enlaça et déposa un baiser sur sa nuque.

- Tu as entendu l'avertissement de Minos, alors laisse-moi gérer.  
>- Oh mais ! Il ne me fait pas peur !<br>- Je sais, mais c'est mon frère et...  
>- Je ne suis que le demi-frère ! Répliqua le Garuda, cette fois véritablement contrarié.<br>- Oui, lâcha le Whyvern tandis que son amant se dégageait, blessé. Eaque je t'en prie, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Seulement Hadès sera plus indulgent avec moi qu'avec toi si je lui fracasse le crâne, il le sait et va y réfléchir à deux fois avant de s'en prendre à moi.  
>- Et Albafica ? Est-ce bien prudent de l'envoyer là-bas avec l'humeur de chien de ton cher frère ?<br>- Ça va aller ! S'il avait été ton serviteur je me serais inquiété, mais là, Minos ne lui fera rien sachant qu'il aura à en répondre devant moi.  
>- Charmant ! Tu sous-entends quoi là, s'offusqua le juge.<p>

Il n'eut cependant pas loisir de rester fâché longtemps, que déjà son amant prenait sa main en susurrant.

- Assez parlé de Minos, nous avons le temps de nous amuser avant le dîner.

A suivre...


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour

et voilà le 2ème chapitre.

Merci pour vos review et favori, pensez à un petit mot ça fait toujours plaisir ;)

pensez aussi aux suivis pour être prévenu de la prochaine publication.

bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

Effectivement, lorsqu'Albafica pénétra dans le tribunal, il fût littéralement prit à la gorge par l'aura d'agressivité du Griffon.

- Tu sais ce que tu as à faire ? Aboya le juge sans même daigner le regarder.  
>- Non, Rhadamanthe m'a...<br>- Je ne sais pas comment mon frère veut que tu comportes avec lui, le toisa froidement le spectre. Et franchement je m'en fiche royalement, mais lorsque tu t'adresses à moi, tu dois dire mon seigneur ou seigneur Minos, compris ? Esclave.

Le chevalier bouillait d'une furieuse envie de remettre à sa place ce juge prétentieux, mais se souvenant des conseils du Whyvern et voyant Rune faire semblant de ne pas s'intéresser à la scène, il jugea plus prudent de reformuler sa réponse.

- Non Seigneur Minos, le Seigneur Rhadamanthe m'a dit de voir cela avec vous.  
>- Pfff ! Eh bien prend ses dossiers et va les ranger dans le classeur là-bas, fit le Griffon en montrant une pile assez conséquente.<p>

Albafica s'exécuta et fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Rien ne correspondait à ce qu'il avait en main. Rune sous prétexte de ranger un rapport, le rejoignit. Le Balrog ferma le tiroir pour ouvrir celui du dessous et lui expliqua le plus discrètement possible le système de classement.

- Merci, souffla le chevalier.  
>- Ne me remercie pas, je ne suis pas sous la protection du seigneur Rhadamanthe, moi ! Murmura le spectre avant de regagner son poste sous le regard médusé du Poissons.<p>

En plus du classement, le chevalier dût recopier des rapports en trois exemplaires, enregistrer les sentences, donner à Minos les dossiers des âmes à juger. Les minutes devenaient des heures avec une lenteur affligeante, d'autant que privé de son cosmos Albafica commençait à ressentir la faim et la fatigue.

- Excusez-moi seigneur Minos, mais le seigneur Rhadamanthe a dit que je prendrais mon repas ici et je me demandais... Fit-il le plus aimablement possible.  
>- Vraiment ! Le coupa le Griffon avec mépris. Eh bien tu mangeras quand JE l'aurais décidé.<br>- Très bien, répondit le chevalier le plus calmement possible en repartant.  
>- Même pas fichu de sauter un repas, pas étonnant que je t'ai écrasé. Les chevaliers d'or sont tous des chiffes-molles. Marmonna le juge, suffisamment fort, néanmoins pour être entendu.<p>

Il pouvait sans peine deviner le sourire narquois du spectre. Albafica sera les poings, surtout ne pas s'énerver, rester calme, cela lui ferait trop plaisir que tu t'énerves, songeait le chevalier en se concentrant sur sa respiration.

- Alors ? Tu ne dis rien ? Attaqua de son nouveau le Griffon d'une voix doucereuse. Tu sais que c'est vrai. C'est à se demander comment des minables comme vous ont pu gagner la guerre.

Cette fois s'en était trop. Le Poissons se retourna, et répondit froidement.

- Sans doute parce que nous avons eu affaire à plus minable que nous.

Hélas, il n'eut guère le temps de savourer sa victoire car le juge vexé et furieux se jeta sur lui. Le saisissant à la gorge, le Griffon augmentait dangereusement son cosmos. Il lui semblait déjà entendre ses os craquer sous la pression tandis que le spectre le soulevait de terre, une lueur démente dans le regard. Le chevalier fit alors la seule chose qu'il était en mesure de faire dans son état, à savoir un coup de genoux bien senti dans les bijoux de famille, certes peu glorieux, mais terriblement efficace.

La main à la gorge, Albafica reprenait difficilement son souffle. Il avait conscience qu'il n'aurait pas dû perdre son sang-froid, mais depuis son arrivée Minos ne cessait de le provoquer. Il commençait à se relever lorsqu'il fut terrassé par une violente douleur. Les yeux embués de larmes et ne pouvant réprimer ses hurlements, le chevalier leva laborieusement la tête pour en connaître l'origine.

Hadès se tenait là devant eux, le visage grave. Le Poissons se tordait de douleur comme jamais auparavant. A ses côtés, le Griffon subissait le même sort.

- Je ne tolérerais aucune bagarre entre mes spectres. Que cela vous serve de leçon. La prochaine fois je serais moins clément, fit le dieu en les libérant.

Si ça c'était une punition clémente ! Songeait le jeune homme en se relevant péniblement, il préférait ne savoir pas ce que ce serait la prochaine fois.

- Mais votre majesté ! Protesta Minos haletant. Ce chien n'est qu'un esclave que je me contentais de châtier.  
>- Albafica est l'assistant de Rhadamanthe ce qui lui confère un statut équivalent aux spectres sous les ordres du Whyvern.<br>- Mon seigneur... Tenta le Griffon.  
>- Il suffit Minos ! Reprenez votre travail.<br>- Oui Seigneur Hadès firent ensemble les deux fautifs en s'inclinant tandis que le dieu sortait.

Le juge n'adressa plus la parole au chevalier que pour le strict minimum avec la plus grande froideur dont il était capable. Le Poissons lui répondait de même. Il était 4h du matin lorsqu'il put enfin rentrer. Passant devant la salle d'eau, il fut tenté par un bain mais la fatigue en chassa vite l'idée. Comme pour le salon, la lumière se fit lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre. Et là aussi, il fut surpris par le luxe de la pièce. Mais pour l'heure, seul l'intéressait le grand lit aux draps de soie et édredon brodé qui lui tendait les bras. Le chevalier retira ses sandales et s'y glissa avec bonheur sans même se déshabiller.

Le chevalier commençait à sombrer dans le sommeil lorsqu'une sorte de vagissement venu de la chambre d'à côté le fit sursauter. Il émit un grognement mécontent en mettant son oreiller sur la tête. L'objet fut malheureusement insuffisant pour couvrir les "oh oui", "encore", "plus fort" et autres injonctions particulièrement salaces et bruyantes de l'un de ses voisins particulièrement enthousiaste. Epuisé et souffrant encore de la punition d'Hadès, Albafica fut tenter de cogner au mur pour le rappeler à l'ordre, mais l'un de ces hurlements de plaisir réveilla ses angoisses. Il s'abstint donc et essaya sans succès de calmer les battements frénétiques de son coeur pour se rendormir.

Réveillé par le silence, à moins que cela ne soit par les protestations de son estomac affamé, le Poissons ouvrit les yeux laborieusement et se leva avec tout autant de difficultés. Il se dirigea tant bien que mal vers la cabine de douche puis vers le bassin sans remarquer les deux observateurs, qui entre baisers et caresses sensuelles, ne perdaient rien du spectacle.

- Hum... C'est bien ce que je disais ! Voilà un met fort appétissant, on en mangerait.

La voix gourmande du Garuda sortit définitivement le chevalier des limbes du sommeil. Albafica se figea, blême, puis il saisit hâtivement sa tunique pour couvrir son intimité. Rhadamanthe ramena face à lui son incorrigible amant et pour le détourner de l'objet de sa convoitise, il lui embrassa le cou en susurrant.

- Ah ! Toi et tes idées fixes ! Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de moi.

L'effet ne se fit pas attendre. Eaque échauffé par la voix suave de son amant se déplaça. Si le Whyvern n'émit qu'un soupir satisfait, le gémissement de pur plaisir du Garuda ne laissa aucun doute possible quant au résultat de ce changement de position. Le regard enflammé tandis que son corps ondulait avec grâce, le juge fixait Albafica par-dessus l'épaule de maitre des lieux.

- Rejoins nous voyons, le bain est des plus agréables et tu vas prendre froid à rester ainsi nu sur le carrelage. Proposa-t-il au jeune homme.

Le chevalier en état de choc, secoua la tête et serrant toujours sa tunique devant lui, il recula jusqu'à la porte puis alla se réfugier dans sa chambre. Eaque posa le front sur l'épaule de Rhadamanthe en soupirant.

- Eh bien, c'est pas gagné !  
>- Tu y es allé un peu fort tout de même, mon amour. Lui dit le Whyvern. Je te rappelle qu'il n'a pas été touché depuis des années. Et puis avec ta réputation, il doit penser qu'on attend la première occasion pour le violer.<br>- Ma réputation ! Ma réputation ! Fit le Garuda faussement offusqué. Et la tienne alors ?  
>- Eaque !<br>- Bon d'accord ! Puisque ce n'est visiblement pas la bonne méthode, j'arrête.

Lorsque les deux hommes rejoignirent le salon le petit déjeuner était servi. Rhadamanthe entra dans la chambre du chevalier, celui-ci était assis sur le lit. Il avait remis sa tunique de la veille et ses jambes entourées de ses bras étaient repliées devant lui comme pour se protéger. Il eut un mouvement de recul quand le juge avança la main vers lui. Le Whyvern sortit une toge écrue qu'il posa sur le lit.

- Change-toi et viens manger avec nous.

Albafica ne broncha pas, il ne fit même pas un mouvement.

Le juge saisit la toge et la jeta sur lui en clamant d'une voix ferme.

- Je t'ai donné un ordre alors tu obéis, puis il ajouta avec plus de douceur. Ensuite tu pourras te reposer pendant qu'Eaque et moi seront au tribunal. Je repasserais dans la matinée pour que nous ayons une petite discussion.  
>Le jeune homme s'installa à la table du petit déjeuner sans un regard pour les juges. La peur avait peu à peu cédé place à la colère. Albafica était en colère contre ces juges qui se jouaient de lui, mais aussi et surtout contre lui-même qui avait paniqué et s'était enfui comme un lâche au lieu de répliquer. Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Il était un chevalier d'or ou du moins, il l'avait été. Sa conduite était indigne d'un défenseur d'Athéna...<p>

Il était épuisé, il avait faim et visiblement son entraînement de chevalier ne lui servait à rien ici. C'était la faute de ces juges si il était dans cet état... Non, en fait c'était la faute de ce Minos ! A cause de lui, il n'avait pas mangé et en plus de finir à pas d'heure il avait été puni par Hadès... Oui, mais il lui avait quand même bien rabaissé son caquet. Albafica laissa échapper un sourire. Il avait ressenti comme un frisson à vaincre à nouveau le Griffon. Cette joute verbale lui avait donné l'impression d'être vivant. Perdu dans ses pensées, le chevalier ne s'aperçut pas qu'il était une fois de plus observé par les deux juges.

- Eh bien Albafica ! J'espère que c'est moi qui te fais sourire comme ça ?

Rhadamanthe, consterné, leva les yeux au plafond tandis qui le Poissons lançait un regard noir au Garuda.

- Pourquoi moi ? Que me voulez-vous à la fin ? Demanda abruptement Albafica.  
>- Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, nous en discuterons dans la matinée.<br>- Non maintenant ! Répliqua le chevalier décidé à avoir des réponses.  
>- J'ai dit plus tard ! Et je te rappelle que je suis ton supérieur, je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi ! Ajouta le Whyvern menaçant.<p>

Albafica allait quitter la table mais le juge le toisa d'une aura autoritaire qui le fit renoncer.

- Tu restes assis et tu manges ! Eaque si tu as fini nous y allons.

Le Garuda se contenta de hocher la tête, inutile d'échauffer d'avantage son dragon, en tout cas pas de cette façon. Le Poissons termina seul son petit déjeuner, ce qui l'arrangeait bien et retourna se coucher. Cette fois au moins, il pourrait dormir au calme. Au tribunal, les deux hommes s'étonnèrent de trouver Minos qui, normalement, était de repos ainsi que Rune qui tentait de se faire oublier. Rhadamanthe éprouva de la pitié pour le spectre qui semblait exténué, hélas le Balrog était le second de son frère donc il ne pouvait pas lui donner congé. Bien sûr, le griffon se plaignit de l'attitude inqualifiable du Poissons qui lui avait valu une punition de leur seigneur Hadès. Pourtant le juge semblait jubiler autant qu'il était en colère

En fin de matinée, Rhadamanthe laissa Eaque gérer le tribunal et surtout la mauvaise humeur de Minos, pour discuter avec Albafica comme promis. À son arrivée, le chevalier dormait toujours. Le juge s'assit doucement sur le lit pour le contempler un instant. Son frère avait effectivement raison. Il était magnifique, il était aussi resplendissant et délicat que la plus belle rose. Il semblait si facile à briser, mais son apparente vulnérabilité n'était qu'un leurre, les roses ont des épines et cet oubli fut fatal au Griffon, songea-t-il avec un sourire amusé. Le Whyvern était conscient qu'il était bien mal placé pour se moquer, après tout n'avait-il pas lui-même sous-estimé Kardia. Rhadamanthe tendit la main pour replacer une mèche rebelle, mais celle-ci n'atteignit jamais sa cible. Albafica qui s'était réveillé l'écarta violemment.

- Ne me touche pas !  
>- Les vieilles habitudes ont la peau dure, fit le juge une voix douce.<br>- Comment cela ?  
>- Ton sang, c'est à cause de lui que tu ne veux pas être touché. Rassure toi ici ce n'est plus le cas. Tu vas pouvoir réapprendre le contact avec les autres.<br>- Je n'ai rien à apprendre de ces lieux et je ne veux pas que vous me touchiez car je ne suis pas votre catin, ni à vous, ni à votre pervers d'amant.  
>- Non tu ne l'es pas, répondit calmement le spectre. Et ne juge pas si durement Eaque, tu n'as vu qu'une facette de sa personnalité.<br>- Si je ne suis pas votre catin comme vous le prétendez, alors que voulez-vous de moi ?  
>- Je te l'ai dit, j'ai besoin d'un assistant. Rune a beau être efficace il va finir par craquer à force d'assumer le travail de trois personnes.<br>- Comment cela ?  
>- Chacun de nous les juges, avons normalement un bras-droit pour nous seconder. Mais cette dernière guerre à quelque peu bouleverser les choses. Eaque n'a toujours pas remplacé Kagaho et Valentine dont tu occupes le poste à disons... Besoin de faire le point.<br>- Pourquoi moi ? Vous auriez pu choisir un spectre.  
>- J'aurais pu en effet, mais il me fallait quelqu'un de compétent et qui surtout ne crée pas de problèmes lorsque Valentine reprendra son poste, mentit le juge.<br>- Bien sûr ! S'offusqua le Poissons. Et je serais jeté au rebut quand j'aurais fini de servir.  
>- Non, répondit Rhadamanthe toujours avec le même calme. Cependant, ton sort dépendra de ton comportement. Écoute, je comprends tes inquiétudes mais tu as ma parole que nous n'abuserons pas de toi.<p>

Albafica toisait le juge avec une expression de doute et de défi.

- Je t'ai dit que tu avais ma parole !  
>- Mais pas celle d'Eaque !<p>

Rhadamanthe laissa échapper un petit rire en songea à ce que son amant répondrait à cela.

- Oui, celle d'Eaque aussi, néanmoins... Il faut que tu saches qu'en matière de sexe il est très joueur. Tu l'as sans doute déjà remarqué.

Le chevalier se raidit en repensant non seulement à l'épisode de la salle de bain, mais également aux bruitages nocturnes. Le juge reprit.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre d'Eaque, le pire que tu risques avec lui c'est un baiser volé et des mains baladeuses mais il n'ira jamais plus loin sans ton consentement, surtout qu'il te sait vierge.  
>- Quoi ! S'exclama le Poissons choqué qu'une partie si intime de sa vie soit évoqué publiquement et avec tant de légèreté.<br>- Chaque détail de la vie d'un défunt se trouve dans son dossier. Rien ne nous échappe. Eaque voulait juste savoir jusqu'où il pouvait aller avec toi sans te blesser, et crois bien qu'il n'a pas ce genre de considération avec ses serviteurs.  
>- Parce que je suis votre assistant ! C'est cela ! Ironisa le chevalier peu convaincu.<br>- Oui.  
>- Vous m'avez toujours pas répondu. Pourquoi moi ?<br>- Parce que tu as été la première âme à se présenter devant nous avec les compétences requises, mentit à nouveau le juge. Cela dit il faudra vraiment que tu te calmes. Je t'avais prévenu pour Minos, mis à part Eaque et Moi personne ne s'est jamais opposé à lui comme tu l'as fait.

Albafica fronça les sourcils, dubitatif, le juge s'exprimait la plupart du temps d'un ton neutre et il ne sut pas trop comment prendre cette dernière remarque. Avant de sortir, Rhadamanthe ajouta en montra l'armoire.

- Tout ce qui est dans cette chambre est pour toi, il y a des vêtements à l'intérieur. Profite du temps libre qu'il te reste pour te reposer car la journée va être longue, je suis de permanence cette nuit et tu devras me seconder sans l'aide de Rune. Je ne pourrais pas repasser donc rejoint-nous à 14h.

Le Whyvern quitta la chambre en laissant le Poissons dans l'expectative.

À suivre...


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonjour, bonjour.

Et c'est parti pour un 3ème chapitre. J'avoue qu'avec cette fic je m'attache de plus en plus à notre cher dragon des enfers.

Merci à tous pour vos review et favoris, et passez pour suivi pour être averti des prochaines publications.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et d'avance merci pour vos commentaire.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

Eaque émit un sifflement admiratif en voyant Albafica entrer dans le tribunal. En effet, la longue toge écrue brodée d'or et de pourpre, rehaussée une ceinture lie de vin choisi par Rhadamanthe, lui donnait une allure royale. Pour rejoindre le Whyvern, le chevalier passant devant Minos en m'ignorant superbement. Subjugué par sa beauté, le juge ne releva même pas l'affront.

- Hum... Fit le résident de Caïna. Tout bien réfléchi cette tenue ne te met pas suffisant en valeur. Qu'en penses-tu Minos ?

Le griffon, captivé par la démarche féline du Poissons, n'entendit pas la question.

- Eh Minos ! Fermes la bouche, tu baves. Ne put s'empêcher de lancer Eaque.

Ce qui valut au Garuda, un regard réprobateur de Rhadamanthe et un sourire amusé d'Albafica. En se retournant, le chevalier constata que le juge était effectivement fasciné. D'un geste diaboliquement sensuel le Poissons déplaça les cheveux, histoire de faire monter davantage la température du Griffon déjà proche de la combustion spontanée. Le Whyvern toussa en vain pour attirer son attention. Ce fut l'éclat de rire d'Eaque qui le ramena sur terre.

- Ton frère te demande comment tu trouves la tenue d'Albafica, mais...  
>- La ferme Eaque ! Coupa sèchement le Griffon avant d'utiliser ses fils pour élaguer allègrement la toge du Poissons.<p>

Le chevalier se retrouva en tunique très courte, sans manche et avec un grand décolleté.

- Espèce de... Commença-t-il furieux.

Le juge ne le laissa pas achever sa phrase, il se tenait à quelques centimètres du jeune homme, passant sur ses lèvres une langue plus qu'éloquente.

- Peut-être préfères-tu que je t'arrache tes vêtements et que je te prenne comme une bête sur ce bureau.  
>- Je te le déconseille, si tu tiens à tes breloques de famille.<p>

Albafica toisait Minos sans rien laisser de la peur qui avait remplacé l'excitation du duel. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de provoquer ainsi le spectre ? Le coeur battant, il se trouvait maintenant acculé au bureau avec la main du juge qui approchait dangereusement de son entre-jambes. Heureusement, sa progression fut stoppée par celle de Rhadamanthe qui lui avait saisi le bras.

- Ça suffit ! Laisse-le et je te rappelle que tu es en repos et que tu n'as rien à faire ici. Alors vas-t-en que l'on puisse travailler.  
>- Tu prends la défense de ce chien...<br>- De mon assistant... Rectifia Rhadamanthe, puis il ajouta au Balrog qui venait d'entrer. Rune, Minos a terminé tu vas pouvoir prendre congé,  
>- Rune, tu restes ! Ordonna le Griffon en coinçant toujours Albafica contre la table. Si on laisse ce demeuré sans surveillance, il va semer le chaos dans les dossiers.<p>

Le Balrog lança un regard noir au chevalier, il était déjà resté 48h au tribunal et parce que ce chevalier était incapable de tenir sa place il allait encore devoir faire 6 heures.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de chaperon, c'est un travail très simple, même toi tu pourrais y arriver... Quoique...  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues espèce de sale poisson pourri ?<br>- Qu'une volaille avariée telle que toi est bien trop limité pour faire le travail de Rune.

Le Balrog qui s'apprêtait à punir l'insolence du chevalier envers son supérieur, jugea finalement plus prudent de s'abstenir. Albafica remarquant son mouvement de recul, lui adressa un discret clin d'œil avant de se retrouver ligoté par la Comisc Marionation dont les fils s'incrustaient douloureusement dans sa chair.

- Minos, lâche-le ! Albafica ! Dois-je te rappeler à qui tu t'adresses ? Intervint Rhadamanthe.  
>- A un abruti qui se croit tellement supérieur aux autres qu'il n'a aucune considération pour ses proches collaborateurs, haleta le Poissons, tandis que le Griffon furieux resserrait sa prise.<br>- Bonjour seigneur Hadès, lança soudain Eaque.

Le juge lâcha immédiatement sa proie et se tourna vers la porte, tandis que le chevalier tenta de reprendre contenance pour masquer l'échauffourée. Ne voyant personne, Minos fusilla son demi-frère du regard qui fit très innocemment.

- J'avais cru le voir passer.

La crainte d'un nouveau châtiment divin avait eu l'effet d'une douche froide sur la colère du Griffon. Il toisa Albafica avec un sourire sournois.

- Tu te crois capable d'assumer seul le travail de Rune ? Et bien soit ! On va bien rire. Balrog, tu peux disposer, tu reprendras ton service demain à 7h.  
>- Mais seigneur Minos, je... Commença le spectre.<p>

Les yeux fixés sur le chevalier qui le défiait du regard, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres, le Griffon lui imposa le silence d'un geste.

- Ta permanence a assez durée, remercie donc ce cher Albafica.

Rune regarda tour à tour, Minos, qui scrutait avec intensité le chevalier et le Poissons, qui dévisageait le juge avec un sourire satisfait.

- Merci, lâcha-t-il en sortant.  
>- De rien, tu n'es pas sous la protection de Rhadamanthe, toi ! Lui souffla le jeune homme quand il passa près de lui.<br>- Merci, fit le spectre, cette fois avec sincérité.  
>- Mon frère ne te protégera pas toujours Albafica des Poissons, menaça Minos avec un petit rire sadique avant de quitter la pièce.<p>

Eaque se rassit et posa le coude sur le bureau. Le menton dans la main, il soupira.

- C'est pas gagné.  
>- Je savais que cela serait difficile...<p>

Rhadamanthe fut interrompu par le chevalier.

- Je sollicite la permission d'aller me changer. Demanda-t-il en s'inclinant respectueusement.  
>- Non ! Cela te servira de leçon ! Déclara le Whyvern, bien que le regard lubrique de son amant le fasse hésiter.<p>

Albafica ravala la réplique insolente qui le démangeait. Il devait se faire une raison, il n'était plus chevalier d'Athéna ici. Il était le serviteur de Rhadamanthe et il lui devait obéissance. Assistant, corrigea-t-il mentalement. A ce qu'il avait pu constater jusqu'à présent, le juge ne le traitait pas comme un esclave, il s'était montré très correct au contraire. Alors que lui... Mais c'est plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de répondre aux provocations de Minos, même si cette fois il avait conscience d'être allé trop loin.

En regagnant Tolomea, le juge fulminait toujours.

- Pour qui se prend-t-il à se pavaner comme s'il était encore au sanctuaire de cette sale gamine ? Il n'est qu'un vulgaire serviteur ! Un sale esclave que je vais me charge de remettre à sa place ! Et Rhadamanthe qui le protège, pire qu'une chienne avec sa portée...  
>- Votre frère a toujours tenu à punir ses serviteurs lui-même, seigneur Minos. Et puis, Albafica n'a plus sa puissance d'antan, alors...<br>- Toi aussi tu défends ce chien ! Exclama le juge avec colère en lançant ses fils sur Rune.  
>- Non... Mon seigneur... Juste un constat... Fit le Balrog en grimaçant de douleur.<br>- Oui... Tu as raison ! Concéda le Griffon en relâchant lentement sa prise, il reprit en changeant de direction. Je dois voir sa majesté Hadès !

Au tribunal, les heures passaient douloureusement studieuses pour Albafica. Tout son corps n'était que souffrance, chaque mouvement lui rappelait à quel point il avait été stupide une fois de plus, il trouvait cette tenue dégradante, le zèle dont il devait faire preuve et les regards obscènes d'Eaque accentuait davantage son humiliation. Il ne devait cependant pas fléchir, sa conduite et surtout son travail devait être irréprochable. La moindre erreur aurait donné bien trop de plaisir à Minos. Il l'avait déjà vaincu une fois sur le champ de bataille, il recommencerait ici. Cette pensée le réconfortait, lui donnait un but.

Rhadamanthe, qui vérifiait de temps à autre, semblait satisfait. Il ne lui restait plus que deux heures à tenir, Pharaon contrôlait et rectifiait discrètement lorsqu'il passait. Non pas qu'il appréciait le chevalier, mais l'idée de voir l'arrogant Griffon mis en échec lui plaisait. Donc le plus grand danger à éviter dans la salle d'audience pour réussir son défi, étaient les mains baladeuses du Garuda. Celles-ci s'étaient déjà, soit disant accidentellement, égarées sous sa tunique. Bien sûr, le Whyvern n'y avait pas cru, pas plus qu'il n'avait cru que le poing d'Albafica était accidentellement entré en collision avec la mâchoire du juge. La sanction ne s'était pas faite attendre. La seconde suivante le chevalier était à terre, crachant de sang, le souffle coupé.

- Remets-toi au travail ! Cingla Rhadamanthe sans lui laisser le temps de se reprendre puis il se rassit en soufflant à son demi-frère. Je t'avais demandé de le laisser tranquille.  
>- Si on ne peut plus s'amuser, répliqua-t-il en frottant la zone endolorie. Et puis ça semblerait louche si je ne le traitais pas comme tes autres subalternes, tu ne crois pas ?<p>

Eaque grimaça en voyant le Poissons secoué par une sanglante quinte de toux.

- Tu y es tout de même aller un peu fort.  
>- Cela semblerait louche si je ne le traitais pas comme mes autres subalternes, tu ne crois pas ? Fit Rhadamanthe sans même lever les yeux de registre qu'il consultait.<p>

Le Garuda s'exclama dans un éclat de rire.

- Toi alors ! Combien de temps avant la prochaine âme ?  
>- Dix minutes, répondit le Whyvern sans se détourner de sa lecture.<br>- Parfait ! Fit Eaque en se glissant sous la table.

Lorsqu'il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard en passant la langue sur ses lèvres d'un air satisfait, il lança un clin d'œil amusé à Albafica qui les regardait surpris. Ou plutôt qui fixait Rhadamanthe, car c'était (accord de temps) lui l'objet de son étonnement. En effet, le juge était resté stoïque, concentré sur son travail tout le temps où son amant s'affairait sous la table, ne s'autorisant qu'un léger sourire à la fin de la petite recréation du Garuda, laissant le Poissons perplexe. C'était la seconde fois qu'il n'observait aucune trace d'émotion chez Whyvern tandis qu'Eaque se livrait sur lui à un acte sexuel. Comment pouvait-il rester impassible ? Qui avait-il vraiment entre eux ? Se demandait le chevalier tandis que l'âme suivante entrait  
>- Albafica ! Ça alors ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'exclama une voix qu'il connaissait.<p>

Il se retourna et aperçu Régulus qui tentait d'échapper à la poigne d'un soldat.

- On a eu du mal à lui mettre la main dessus à celui-là mes seigneurs, et sa majesté Hadès en personne a dû bloquer son cosmos. Expliqua le garde en assénant un coup au Lion pour qu'il se tienne tranquille. Mais c'est enfin le dernier de ces satanés chevaliers d'or.

Voyant le plus jeune chevalier de la garde dorée se relever en se massant la nuque, le Poissons ne put s'empêcher de se précipiter vers lui pour l'aider. La voix de Rhadamanthe claqua comme un fouet.

- Albafica ! Ne t'en mêle pas !

Le chevalier fut tenter de l'ignorer, mais le cosmos du juge l'écrasait de toute son autorité, le faisant instinctivement s'agenouiller en s'excusant sous le regard médusé du Lion.

- Toi ! Cria Régulus à Rhadamanthe. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Et pourquoi tu n'es pas mort ? Albafica réagit ! Un puissant chevalier comme toi ne peut pas se laisser soumettre ainsi. Tu...  
>- La ferme, insolent ! Le coupa le garde en le frappant de nouveau, tandis que l'adolescent essayait en vain de se soustraire cosmos du Whyvern qui le bloquait.<br>- Pour avoir osé défier les dieux, Régulus du Lion fils d'Ilias du lion et d'Enola (1) de la tribu des Nowaks, je te condamne au Cocyte, déclara le juge sans prêter la moindre attention aux vociférations du turbulent gamin.

Ce fut de trop pour le Poissons qui se redressa et protesta avec vigueur.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! C'est injuste ! Il n'a fait qu'obéir à notre déesse pour protéger la terre de la folie meurtrière d'Hadès. Ce n'est pas plus un criminel que vous, et il n'est...

Le chevalier ne termina pas sa phrase. Rhadamanthe fut sur lui à la vitesse de la lumière et d'une gifle retentissante le jeta violemment au sol.

- Ma patience à des limites, Albafica. Ne t'avise plus jamais d'intervenir dans un procès, déclara froidement en le saisissant à la gorge avant de le projeter contre le mur.

D'un geste, il envoya Régulus au Cocyte et fit un signe de tête à Eaque en direction du soldat. Le Garuda fondit sur sa proie qu'il saisit à deux mains et l'enflamma avec un plaisir non dissimulé sous les yeux horrifiés du Poissons.

- Ce garde ne serait pas mort si tu étais resté à ta place, fit le Whyvern sans le moindre état d'âme. Il se serait fait une joie de raconter à ce qui vient de se passer à Minos. Maintenant remets-toi au travail, il reste encore une heure.  
>- Oui seigneur Rhadamanthe, répondit-il en se relevant péniblement.<p>

Plus qu'une heure, une heure et il pourra se délasser dans un bon bain et se glisser dans son lit douillet pour une nuit qu'il espérait réparatrice. Épuisé, meurtri, Albafica ne se raccrochait plus qu'à cette idée pour tenir jusqu'au bout. Il pensait qu'à côté de ses craintes de servir aux jeux lubriques des spectres, être l'assistant du Whyvern serait chose simple. Il se rendait compte à présent combien il s'était fourvoyé. Il n'était plus certain de pouvoir tenir sa place comme le disait le juge. Finalement, heureusement qu'il y avait Minos, leurs petites joutes seraient un excellent défouloir, mais là aussi il devait se montrer prudent. Rhadamanthe suivit les pensées du chevalier avec satisfaction, il allait pouvoir entamer la seconde phase de son plan plus tôt que prévu.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent enfin le tribunal, Rune les attendait. Il s'agenouilla devant les juges.

- Seigneur Rhadamanthe, je sollicite la permission de faire visiter les enfers à Albafica pour lui en montrer le fonctionnement.

Le spectre scruta un instant le Poissons se demandant s'il devait accepter. Dans son état était-ce raisonnable ? Mais il était indéniable que le jeune homme éprouvait encore de la rancœur à son égard, une visite guidée lui changerait les idées.

- Très bien j'accepte, concéda-t-il comme s'il donnait une permission à un enfant  
>- Merci mon seigneur, fit Rune en s'inclinant respectueusement.<p>

Albafica fut interpellé tandis qu'il dépassait les juges.

- Où vas-tu ?  
>- Me changer.<br>- Non, lui interdit le Whyvern. Tu n'as pas le temps, Rune reprend son service dans 3h.

Le chevalier soupira et suivit le Balrog avant que son tortionnaire ne change d'avis.

- Pourquoi cette visite guidée ?  
>- Pour te remercier... De toute façon le Seigneur Rhadamanthe te l'aurait fait faire tôt ou tard.<br>- De rien, fit Albafica radoucit. Alors où va-t-on ? Et si on pouvait éviter les lieux publics, ajoute-t-il avec un faible sourire en montrant sa tenue.  
>- Dure journée, commenta simplement le spectre en lui rendant son sourire. Et il est inutile de te demander de changer de comportement avec le seigneur Minos ?<br>- Je changerais de comportement lorsque cet imbécile prétentieux cessera de me provoquer, répliqua le chevalier en serrant le poing.  
>- Donc c'est inutile... Bien nous allons commencer par la Giudecca. Ici tout, ou presque, est contrôlé par le cosmos de sa majesté Hadès. Tel que la lumière, la température... Expliqua-t-il tandis que le hall s'éclairait à leur arrivée. La majorité des spectres une fois éveillé, ont leur quartier ici. Cependant certains, tels que les subalternes des juges et les gardiens des prisons sont logés selon leur fonction, donc seuls les juges disposent d'une résidence permanente.<p>

Albafica hocha la tête, fasciné tant par l'immense hall du palais que par les explications de son guide.

- Officiellement, toutes les étoiles maléfiques ont été scellées par Athéna  
>- Officiellement ? Questionna le chevalier intrigué.<br>- Oui, officieusement sa majesté a négocié la libération de certains d'entre nous pour le bon fonctionnement des enfers.  
>- Je croyais que son cosmos s'en chargeait ?<br>- Oui, pour ce qui est de... Disons l'intendance. Suis-moi, je vais te montrer mon second endroit favori.

Alors qu'il lui emboîtait le pas, Albafica fut saisi au bras par un Valentine furieux qui lui fit faire volte-face.

A suivre...

* * *

><p>1- Enola : prénom féminin amérindien qui signifie "esprit ouvert".<p> 


End file.
